legacy_of_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phaeton Project
"The first day at a new school is always a challenge, and students who can smash through walls or toss balls of fire are not going to make this any easier." The Phateon Project is a school for young emergents. It was founded by members of the Genesis Squadron, the first team of super heroes. The members now serve as professors at the Phaeton Project, training new emgergents on how to use their powers. It also serves as the location of the first set of missions, in School Daze. A Tragic Beginning "Defeat me and I will tell you the signinficance of this school being named the Phaeton Project."-- The Bookworm The school is named after Professor Helios' son, Phaeton. Phaeton was never taught on how to use his powers, and was left on his own to discover his powers. Professor Helios never told Phaeton about his powers, nor knew that he had passed his powers to his son. Upon discovering the truth about his father, Phaeton snapped and became the world's first emergent villain. One day Phaeton threatened to go supernova, which would destroy earth's atmosphere, killing every living thing. Professor Helios teamed up with Zeroth to obliterate Phaeton, and was successful. This tragedy haunts Professor Helios to this day. Professor Helios forced Zeroth afterward to set up an endowment funding a school where new students could learn to use their powers safely. Freshmen "Some schools have freshman balls. At the Phaeton Project the mixer of choice is a freshman brawl."--Notes on the student body All new students at the Phaeton Project start as freshmen. Most have not discovered their powers and are rookies when it comes to combat. The freshmen will spar against each other to impress the professors and to hone their powers. Known freshmen include Shy Freshman, Eager Freshman and Fast Learner. The Classes "He's already developed several powers, in varied disciplines, which has left some of my colleagues -- and no doubt many of the students -- eagerly debating which school he will choose to specialize in." -- Professor Helios Students at the Project begin by entering one of four classes. These classes are Firesculptors, Non-Stops, Strongharms and Acolytes. Students earn the right to join a class after impressing the professors with their skills. At this time, they will be asked to fight a drone enemy with a professor, and receive an invitation upon a successful battle. While students can study in each of the classes, their primary class generally determines how the student will develop and use powers. Professors The professors are members of the original Genesis Squadron (minus Aloysius Zeroth). Each professor trains students on how to use a certain type of power. Professor Helios trains the Firesculptors. These students generally have some mastery over fire generation or manipulation. They train in a special wing called The Kiln, which is coated in special ceramic tile to prevent it from burning down. Billy Stopless trains the Non-Stops. These students have the ability to alter space/time or can travel at inhuman speeds. They train in The Locked Rooms, a wing with completely sealed windows and doors. To get around, students must learn how to travel to different rooms. Moxie trains the Strongharms. These students have shown super strength and endurance. They study in The Harmony, designed to teach students the harmony of life (by being filled with all kinds of weapons and traps). Strongharms are required to wear targets on their chests, reminding them to toughen up so they can graduate in one piece. The Abyss trains the Acolytes. They study in Perdition, a wing filled with ancient writings and mystical artifacts. The training done in Perdition is a closely guarded secret. Upperclassmen "You've already developed powers. This changes everything, meat." --Pyrotechnique Upperclassmen are students who have been studying in the Phaeton Project for sometime. They all have developed their powers, and a few have studied in multiple classes. Known upperclassmen include Pyrotechnique, Bantam, Bookworm, The Beacon, and The Accelerant. School Daze Upon creating an avatar hero, you enter the Phaeton Project. Professor Helios has you fight Shy Freshman to learn how to fight. You are also challenged by Eager Freshman and Fast Learner. You impress the professors who take turns battling a Docile Daddy-O Bot with you. Upon fighting with each professor, you are allowed to choose your first class. Afterwards, you and the other freshmen fight off Pyrotechnique, who calls you out to fight him alone later. After training with the other upperclassmen, you beat Pyrotechnique, who officially welcomes you to the Phaeton Project. Gallery Training Regimentimage.jpg|Moxie shows Strongharms the importance of working out Sidestepimage.jpg|Billy Stopless likes to teach his Non-stops by example Flamekid.jpg|Spontaneous combustion is typical for a Firesculptor Bookworm-image.png|An Acolyte learns many things Category:Phaeton Project Category:Locations Category:History